Floyd Lawton
History Floyd Lawton: 1976 - 2004 Floyd Lawton was born into money. He knew wealth and luxury, but more importantly, Floyd was loved by his older brother, Edward. The two were not just brothers, but also best friends. Unfortunately, the brothers did disagree on one thing. Each brother had a favorite parent; Edward was lovingly loyal to his mother, while Floyd idolized his father. This was usually not a problem for the brothers as their parents spent most of their time making each other miserable and paid their sons little attention. However, one day, when the boys were teenagers, their mother sat the sons down and sought both of their help in killing their father to secure their inheritance before their philandering father spent it all on his lascivious lifestyle. Much to Floyd’s shock, Edward agreed to the plot and when Floyd protested, Edward locked him in the family’s boathouse while he and their mother stage a home invasion scene in their house. Knowing that his father would be home soon, Floyd desperately search for a way to escape and found a window too small for him to climb through, but when he found an old heirloom rifle on the wall, he climbed up into the window and took aim, intending to fire a warning shot when his father was approaching the door, hoping to warm his father of the deadly plot. However, when the crucial moment came, Floyd lost his balance and accidentally fired a shot through a house window and struck his brother between the eyes. Following the gruesome day, Floyd’s family sunk into financial ruin with his mother in prison and his father having committed suicide. Seeing no light at the end of the tunnel, Floyd joined the military hoping that it would put an end to his misery. However, Floyd was surprised to find that he had a remarkable talent with a rifle. Floyd entered Special Forces and became a remarkably distinguished sniper. For a while, Floyd managed to forget his misery, having found purpose in life. He even got married.Oracle Files: Floyd Lawton (1/2) Deadshot: 2004 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is highly athletic and in great overall health. * Patient has remarkable eye-to-hand coordination and eyesight. Psychological Profile * Patient has a number of disorders stemming from a traumatic childhood event involving the death of his older brother. * Patient is suicidal but claims to be too proud to follow through with the act himself; instead patient intent to pursue suicide-by-proxy by placing himself in dangerous situations with the hope that another person will be capable to end his life in a more “distinguished” manner. Behavior Profile * Patient considers himself to be a consummate professional, as such patient seems to comply with all requirements for early release; but based on past events on Blackgate, patient will capitalize on any given opportunity to escape. * Patient is proficient in the construction of elaborate improvised weaponry. * Patient has, in the past, offered his skills to other patients, in exchange for favors or money; as such, his allegiances may shift often. * Patient will not be housed here for long; Director Waller with ARGUS has requested that arrangement be made to transfer him to their care as soon as his current court case in Gotham in concluded. * Threat Assignment: High * Treatment Ranking: 2-Responsive * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Roy WestermanArkham Files: Deadshot Trivia and Notes Trivia * His criminal activity falls under GCPD, FBI and Interpol jurisdiction. * When he's in Arkham he's housed in the General Population Area. Notes * Deadshot's Patient number (#65059) is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Batman #59, in 1965. Links and References * Appearances of Floyd Lawton * Character Gallery: Floyd Lawton Category:Characters Category:Secret Six Members Category:Task Force X Members Category:Murder4Hire Members Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Villains Category:Divorced Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Assassins Category:Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality Category:Mental Illness Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Suicidal Ideation